


blind shopping with a five year old

by curiouscorvid (prometheanTactician)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blind Character, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Gerry is five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prometheanTactician/pseuds/curiouscorvid
Summary: Shopping isn't their favourite activity, but they make the most of it.
Comments: 35
Kudos: 219





	blind shopping with a five year old

"Are you sure it's the best idea to let him pick out his own clothes?"

"He does a better job than I would." Eric laughs good-naturedly, not seeing the way the woman speaking to him raises a skeptical eyebrow. 

"I don't know about that, he doesn't seem very fond of colour..."

"Oh? Well, that's fine!"

"Is it?"

"If he isn't fond of it then why would I make him wear it?" He keeps smiling, and it's only through practice that he's able to keep up a conversation while following the sounds of his five-year-old rushing from rack to rack in the store. He hears tiny hands sorting through fabric, hears small thoughtful sounds. He hears a "yuck" and instantly knows Gerry has found something gaudy and yellow. Only yellow gets that sort of reaction from him.

"But he's in the girls section!" The woman he's speaking to hisses at him. He shrugs.

"They usually fit him better anyway. Boys clothes are always a bit big on him. Though, he usually seems to prefer that..."

"He's picked a dress!" She cries.

"Oh? Black?" He tilts his head in question.

"Grey."

"Oh, that's rather light for him! How exciting!"

"How are you okay with this?"

"Is he smiling?"

That brings the woman up short.

"... I don't understand. Why would you ask me that? He's right there-"

"Humour me."

"Fine, yes, he's smiling." She huffs.

"There's your answer."

She doesn't say anything in response, because the sound of quick, tiny footfalls are hurrying towards them. Eric stoops down, arms ready as Gerry launches himself at him. He's so small that it's no trouble at all to catch him in a hug.

"There's my boy! Good haul?" He asks, despite not being able to see it.

"Yeah!"

"What have we got?" He holds his hands out, palms up, and waits as Gerry picks through the clothes he's chosen and places one in his hands. Eric moves it around, feeling for the make and size of it as Gerry speaks.

"That ones a t-shirt!"

"It's rather big. I think this might be a big-boy shirt, son."

"Yeah, I know..." He admits sheepishly. "But it looks cool!" Eric can feel the intricate design on the front. Exactly to Gerry's taste. Now, how can he say no to that?

"Hm... alright. It can be a sleep shirt til you grow into it."

"Thank you!" Gerry chirps, taking the shirt back and shoving the next one into Eric's hands. "A dress!"

"Oh, how lovely!"

"It's pretty!"

"Let me guess... black?" He guesses, even though the woman told him it wasn't, because it makes Gerry laugh.

"Nu-uh! Grey!" He announces, and Eric gasps dramatically.

"Oh, how daring! You're really branching out! What made you choose it?"

"Button'eds!" His little hands reach out and guide Eric's much larger ones to the tiny row of buttons down the collar of the dress. "And a belt!"

"Oh, that's so cool! Great choice, Gerry!" He praises.

It carries on like that. He can't say yes to everything, because clothes cost money, but he says yes to the ones Gerry seems most excited about and the things he needs the most. Trying things on takes longer for them, because Eric can't just look at something and see that it fits. He has to tug gently at the fabric to make sure it isn't too big or too small, he has to check that the sleeves aren't cutting into Gerry's chubby little arms. Shoes are the hardest bit, but he presses on the toe and makes sure Gerry's feet fill out the shoe properly.

It's a good haul, in the end. Gerry is thrilled, which makes Eric's day perfect. He lets Gerry carry his own small bag in the hand not holding Eric's, and he picks up takeout for dinner to thank Gerry for his patience.

Shopping isn't their favourite activity, but they make the most of it.


End file.
